Loved It
by anbu-kakkashi
Summary: This is a fanfic (sort of...?) on how Lucy got to Fairy Tail. This is nothing like how it happens in the anime so don't read for familiar things. Nalu one-shot.


**So... I got requests for a more happier Nalu story so this was what I came up with! I hope it's ok and that it's what you guys wanted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (although I'd give anything just to be in a guild family like that)**

* * *

"Natsu!" I smiled as I heard Lucy's voice coming from behind me.

I turned and grabbed her by surprise. She let out a small squeak and I laughed. "N-Natsu!" She stuttered. "What are you doing? What if he sees?" She tried to escape my hold but I didn't let go.

"What are you talking about?" I teased. "You're the one who suggested meeting up here!"

She sighed and gave up, nestling her head in my chest and sliding her arms around my waist. "I'm sorry. It's just that my father…"

I nodded. "Yeah. Your father wouldn't want you to be with a commoner like me, right?" She looked up at me. I saw the guilt in her eyes as she nodded. "But I promise you, once this job is done, I'll get you out of that mansion for good."

A sort of warmth spread throughout me as she finally smiled and laughed. "I look forward to that day, oh-so Great Natsu Dragneel-sama."

I rolled my eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "I told you, that's what they call me back at the guild!"

She laughed again and I felt the warmth spread throughout me again. "Yeah, sure, Great Natsu Dragneel-sama. Let's get back to the house before somebody finds us."

I nodded as she headed back with me hanging around a little more to avoid being caught alone with each other.

* * *

I had been assigned to protect Lucy on a request that Mira had recommended for me. I was fully aware that it would be a long-term job; just a mere two years away from the guild until Lucy turned eighteen. I guessed that was only for when she became an official adult. And until then, I was hired to protect her with my life.

At first, I thought nothing of her. She seemed to be really gloomy and anti-social all the time. I figured that that was due to her father, who deemed her as nothing but another object to sell as his company's benefits. I thought it was wrong. I thought that treating a person as nothing else but a trade item was beyond outrageous. Especially if that person who you were treating that way was your daughter. But I didn't say anything about it. The reward was pretty high and if I wanted to receive that money, I had to go along with everything that my client wanted.

All I had to do was basically be her bodyguard. Guard her room at night and then follow her around during the day and make sure that nothing happened to her. I didn't mind. I got to live in a big mansion with lots of good food and clothes just to follow around a single girl.

I didn't really know when I started to develop feelings for her. Maybe it was when she came running to me for comfort when her father had hurt her and I was the only one she could come to. Maybe it was when I could hear her crying herself to sleep outside her door while on duty. Maybe it was her pretty face, who knew? All that I know now is that I would protect her with my life no matter what; reward money or not.

I loved her.

* * *

"Ahem, Princess Lucy?" I asked playfully while disguising my voice as the butler's after I heard her wake up the next morning. "Are you ready come out the door, now? Your father requests your presence."

"Haha, Natsu, very funny." I heard her say from behind the door. "I'm changing right now, so don't even think about opening the door."

I smirked, the idea of Lucy thinking that I might be a pervert making me amused. "Don't worry, I won't."

"Dragneel-san!" I froze as I heard the actual butler's voice coming around the corner. "Is the Mistress awake? The Master says he needs to see her."

Nodding, I stepped aside for him to stand in front of the door. "Milady, are you done getting ready? Master Heartfilia requests for you to be in his study before breakfast."

"Shut up, Natsu, I'm not falling for it!" She yelled and slammed something shut; the dresser, maybe?

"Milady, it's Alfred."

Suddenly, the door swung quickly opened and an all-hell-broke-loose Lucy stood red-faced. "Natsu, I told you to-!" Her eyes widened as she saw Alfred and took a step back, her face pink with embarrassment. "O-oh, Alfred." She muttered and he bowed his head. "Alright. Tell Father that I'll be there in a few moments." He nodded and walked back to where he came from.

"Nice." I said, bursting out into laughter. The whole time, I had been concentrating my all on trying not to laugh. Now that Alfred had gone, I could laugh as much as I wanted.

"Shut up!" Lucy cried and smacked my head. "That wasn't funny! That was embarrassing!"

Taking a deep breath, I sighed and chuckled. "No, you have no idea how funny that was."

Crossing her arm, she pouted and looked away from me. "Whatever. I have to hurry and dress up before Father gets mad at me." She turned and shut the door behind her. "No peeking, Natsu!"

* * *

"Ah, Lucy, you've come." I raised a brow at the sudden change in the way that Lucy's father greeted her. Normally, he would just get right to the point.

Lucy seemed to notice the change too and gave him a weird look behind his back. "So Father, what was the reason for summoning me so early?"

He gave a lighthearted laugh. Damn, he was in a good mood today.

"I'll show you right now." He replied and nodded at Alfred who was standing at the entrance to the study. The old butler nodded back and simply opened the door so that another person could enter. "This is Siegrain Fernandes, your fiancé."

My eyes widened. Had he just said fiancé? How could that be? No! Lucy was only sixteen!

"Nice to meet you, Lucy of the Heartfilia family." Siegrain stepped in and greeted Lucy. He didn't look too old; just a year or two older than us. He had blue hair that was a little darker than the color of the sky. His hair was a little like Gray's; just a little longer and flowier (?). When I first saw him, I couldn't see it but when he stepped into the room, a red tattoo covering the right side of his face could be seen. In his eyes was a look that told me that he wasn't here for Lucy. He just saw her as another object.

"I'm Siegrain Fernandes, a member of the Council." The Council? The group of idiots that Fairy Tail kept getting into trouble with? He was a part of _their_ group? Why hadn't I recognized him from the many times I was detained by them? "And one of the Ten Wizard Saints." And of the Ten Wizard Saints? This guy really was a big shot.

"I-I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Fernandes-sama." Lucy greeted him back and curtsied.

To everyone's surprise, Siegrain started laughing. "Please, enough with the formalities. We are engaged, after all. Call me Siegrain."

Lucy's father laughed and even Alfred did as well. But I wasn't laughing and neither was Lucy. "Well then, I'll take my leave, Siegrain. Father." She bowed to the both of them and hurried out the door.

"Sir." I said and bowed to her Father, who gave me a nod and signaled that I could leave. Running out the door, I looked down the long hallway that Lucy had disappeared down. "Lucy!" I yelled and ran to find her. "Lucy Heartfilia!"

Turning the corner, I almost collided with one of the maids that worked in the mansion. "Obasan!" I cried, grabbing her shoulders. "Have you seen Lucy?"

Startled, she shrunk back and cowered away from me. "I just saw the mistress run past me just now! Is something wrong?"

Feeling sorry for the old woman, I chuckled nervously and let her go. "Sorry, obasan. Thanks, though!" I ran past her and continued with my search for Lucy. "Lucy!" I called one last time and ran out into the garden behind the house. There I found her, sitting on the ground in front of the statue of the angel that marked her mother's grave. "Lucy…?"

"This is what he meant!" She yelled and I noticed that her shoulders were shaking. That was when I realized that she was crying. "He said that he had something special for me for my seventeenth birthday… And that was what he meant! A husband!"

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. How could I, when the girl I loved was breaking down in front of me? "I was so stupid to think that he actually started to care about me! Of course, I'm just another item to sell off!" She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Natsu, the wedding's going to be on my birthday. What am I going to do!?"

"Luce." I said and bent down quickly to hug her. Caught off guard, she gasped and automatically tried to get away. But I didn't let go and didn't let her go anywhere. "I'll get you out of this, I promise!"

Nodding silently, she turned and hugged me back. Burying her face in my shoulder, her muffled voice replied, "I believe in you, Natsu!"

* * *

After sending Lucy back to her room, Alfred came to me, telling me that her father wanted to talk to me. Sighing, I acknowledged the message and headed back to his study.

"You called, sir?"

He was standing behind his desk and staring out the window to see the vast scenery outside. "Ah, Dragneel-san, you've come." Sitting down in his chair, he propped his arms up on his desk and folded his hands together in front of his face. "Lucy's going to get married next week. I think you've figured that out."

I nodded. How could I not know? Lucy was crying her eyes out over it!

He nodded and sighed. "Originally, I was going to have you here until her eighteenth birthday. Do you remember?"

I nodded again.

"That was when she was supposed to get married. But with the sudden change of plans with Siegrain Fernandes willing to marry her, I've decided to shorten your job length to until her seventeenth birthday, when she'll marry the Council member."

I couldn't believe it. I only had a week left with Lucy!? "B-but…" I said, stepping forward. "Wha- I… Lucy…"

He gave me a funny look and sighed. "You mean the reward? You'll be paid in full. Don't worry." He started to look through papers on his desk again. "I expect you to have all your possessions packed and out of this mansion next week. That is all."

Trembling, I stood there, fixed to the spot that I stood at. "What's wrong? You're dismissed."

Nodding numbly, I turned and blindly left the room. I had to do something, fast.

"Luce!" I shouted, bursting into her room.

"Kyah! Natsu, what is it!?" She cried and jumped up from her bed.

Walking over to her, I grabbed her wrist and pulled open her closet. "Start packing."

"What!?" She cried, surprised at the sudden demand. "Why? What's going on?"

Grinning, I held up the bag that I had packed all my stuff into earlier. "We're leaving! For good!"

Her baffled expression lit up into a smile as she understood what I had just said. "What!? Really!? We're going to Fairy Tail!?"

I nodded. "Come on, pack up before someone finds out."

She got to it right away. "I'll get the keys that mom left behind too."

I nodded again and smiled at the sight of seeing her so happy. "You're going to love Fairy Tail!"

* * *

"I'm back!" I kicked open the guild doors and yelled loudly for all to hear.

"Natsu!" Happy cried and flew into my arms. "I missed you, Natsu!"

I laughed and stroked the blue cat's head. "Missed you too, Happy!"

Looking around, I saw all the people that had gathered around Lucy and me. Over the last year, none of them really changed. Mirajane was still the sweet white-haired bar girl that I knew when I left. Gray still had his stupid stripping habits and Elfman was still going on about being "manly." Jet and Droy were still fawning over Levy and she still didn't really pay attention, reading one of her many books with her super reader glasses. Erza still had that scary aura to her but smiled anyway, happy to see me.

"Oh! Who's this?" Mira nodded at Lucy and gave me a sly look, elbowing me while doing so.

"A new face? Let me see!" Excited at the prospect of having a new member, everyone started to push and shove. "Who is it?"

"This is Lucy Hea-" I stopped talking as soon as I saw the expression on Lucy's face. It was shame mixed in with anger and sorrow. I'd forgotten. I was so excited to introduce to everyone that I'd forgotten how much she hated her family name. "Lucy." I finished. "Just Lucy."

A wide smile started to spread across her face as she straightened her posture and spoke to everyone. "Hello everyone! My name's Lucy and I'll be joining Fairy Tail. Nice to meet you all!"

This was the first time that I'd seen her that happy. The smile on her face seemed to never go away while she was in the guild. She was full of life, so much more than when she was in that mansion.

And I loved it.

* * *

**How was it? I hope it wasn't too bad... Anyway, please leave some reviews for me! They're like treats for meh teehee... ^.^**


End file.
